Programmable integrated circuits such as field programmable gate arrays offer a large amount of flexibility in that a single device may be configured to implement a wide array of different circuits. Part of the design process for programmable integrated circuits is speed modeling, which involves, among other things, obtaining accurate speed parameters for various components of the programmable integrated circuit. These parameters may be important for improving circuit model design and for simply characterizing the speed of the programmable integrated circuit as a whole.
Speed parameters are typically simulated and saved in speed model data. Simulated speed model data may not be accurate and thus may need to be “tuned.” In the past, tuning was done manually, which was a very tedious process. For these reasons, improved techniques for tuning speed parameters of programmable integrated circuits are needed.